fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Cheese a Go-Go
Cheese a Go-Go is the 53rd episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. It first aired May 4, 2007, and served as the first chapter of the Cartoon Network Invaded programming stunt. Plot For Frankie Foster, it's yet another hectic day, as she has several errands to run that will take her all over town and a grandmother who is constantly calling her cell phone with instructions. However, when she sees Cheese running around outside the post office, yelling about how he's "Gotta go!" she can't help but wonder what he's doing. Then, when Cheese runs into traffic, she makes up her mind to ensure his survival, and bundles him onto the bus so that he won't get injured or worse. However, this turns out to be a bad decision, as Cheese is today not only his usual blend of stupid, crazy, and annoying, but hyperactive as well. Not only that, but he's hard to keep contained, as Frankie finds out when she pulls up to the movie theater to pick up Mac and Bloo only for Cheese to take the opportunity to escape. Mac initially wonders where Cheese has to go, but quickly ignores it as he and Frankie have to capture Cheese. This leads to a massive chase through the movie theater that in the end wrecks the concession stand, but there is at least one benefit, as the worker in charge of concessions has seen Bloo. At this point, Mac manages to trap Cheese under a popcorn bucket, but it seems this won't last long, as Cheese is still bouncing around. Despite not having everything completely under control, though, Mac recognizes the necessity of getting out of the theater quickly, and hurriedly instructs Frankie to find Bloo. Frankie finds the theater that the concessions worker indicated, which is showing the film "Brain Sucking Aliens From The Moon." Upon entering, she finds that she's interrupted a climactic part of the film, with an alien abduction and brain sucking taking place. Naturally, the audience isn't too happy with the strange redhead looking for something "blue", and it only gets worse for her when her phone rings. Naturally, it's Madame Foster, upset about something else now and worried that she's still going to be late. The interruptions to the film are not taken gracefully by the audience, but soon enough things just get worse when Cheese, newly freed and covered in slippery butter flavoring, rushes into the theater (followed by Mac) and disrupts everything. Bloo, never one to keep his mouth shut, throws a chili dog at Frankie and yells at her to control her brats. However, much to his dismay, this means that Frankie spots him. Soon thereafter, Frankie and co. have hit the road again, with Bloo upset that he missed the end of his movie and Cheese still hyper as can be. As is becoming the norm today, Frankie has to reassure her grandmother that she won't be late, as she has just one more errand to run. This errand happens to take place at the dentist, but when she pulls up, she is reprimanded by Coco, as apparently she was supposed to be there earlier. Cheese then escapes, of course, and runs into the dentists office, where a woozy and overly affectionate Eduardo is unintentionally terrorizing everyone. After another hectic chase, Cheese takes refuge behind a TV set, where Mac and Coco's efforts to reach him are in vain. Frankie then finally makes it to where they are, where the dentist meets her and reprimands her for being late, since the massive amounts of anesthesia they have to use on Eduardo to put him under leads him to being very unpredictable upon waking and has adverse side effects–such as him terrorizing the entire dentist's office and being overly affectionate. Frankie starts to apologize, but once again her grandmother calls and she has to answer. While she goes off to talk to her grandmother, Bloo wanders in, paying no attention to the chaos of the office, and begins reading a magazine. However, he soon stops in shock, as there is a story of an alien invasion, and the alien picture looks not dissimilar to Cheese. At that moment, Eduardo blurts out a sentence that is coincidentally exactly what was said by an actress in Bloo's movie right after her brain was sucked out, and Bloo comes to a sickening realization. Once more on the bus, Frankie reiterates to her grandmother that she is coming as fast as she can and has finished all her errands. In the back, meanwhile, Bloo tells Mac what he's figured out, using the magazine as proof. However, at this point, Mac is fed up with Bloo's idiocy and simply throws the magazine out the window to get him to shut up. Annoyed, Bloo heads to a different seat and fumes, while Frankie receives another call from her grandmother and angrily communicates that she is indeed on her way. Of course, Madame Foster is not happy with her granddaughter's tone, but it seems that there is not much she can do, as she is in court at the moment. To make matters worse, her legal defense is Wilt, who can't do much to stall the judge so that her witnesses can arrive. While the defendant Madame Foster may be out of sorts, however, the plaintiff is indeed ready, and he shuffles his papers before beginning. Upon hearing the accusations leveled at her, Madame Foster can't help but angrily contest them, which unfortunately leads the judge to call for order. After full testimony is given, wherein it is revealed that the argument is over a tuna fish sandwich, the judge turns to questioning the plaintiff. As it turns out, the plaintiff did not make the sandwich, did not have the sandwich made for him, and did not eat the other half of the sandwich; however, he claims ownership on the basis that he wrote his name on it in mustard. While the judge is clearly unconvinced by this testimony, the defendant's lack of present witnesses or evidence means that he must decide in favor of Jackie Khones, and awards Mr. Khones a tuna fish sandwich with chips and a soda. Now that the case is over, the Foster's bus finally pulls up to the courthouse. Of course, Frankie doesn't know that they're too late, and she instructs Coco and Mac, two of the witnesses, to come in with her. Against her better judgement, she leaves Bloo in charge of Cheese and an incapacitated Eduardo, albeit with specific instructions not to get off the bus. Despite being unable to get off the bus, though, Bloo has still figured out a way to blow the cover off of the aliens' operation, and plans to do so with the bus radio. Unfortunately for him, Cheese is still hyper and almost foils his plans. Thinking quickly, he uses Eduardo's belt to lasso Cheese and has Eduardo hold on to Cheese. Going back to the radio, he tries once again to contact the aliens, but only manages to get a hobo looking for actual cheese. Annoyed that the signal is too weak, he decides to set off and find some way to get his message out to the aliens. However, after he rips out the radio and gets ready to go, he realizes that Eduardo and Cheese have disappeared from the bus through the emergency exit. The rest of the group arrives a few minutes later only to find that Eduardo, Cheese, and Bloo have all left the bus. To make matters worse, Frankie has unwittingly parked in a "No Parking" zone, and the bus is being towed away again. The only one who is not upset by this development is Jackie, who announces that he feels like celebrating and suggests they go for sandwiches. The only ones who take him up on his offer are Coco and the policeman, and they leave to get sandwiches. At this point, a plan of action is urgently needed. Thinking quickly, Frankie comes up with one: Mac and Madame Foster will get the bus back. She and Wilt will find Bloo, Cheese, and Eduardo. The creepy hobo, meanwhile, should just hang out at the courthouse. The group then splits up to undertake their various missions. Of course, Frankie and Wilt aren't the only ones looking for Cheese. Bloo is looking for him as well, and is unfortunately the first to find him. Having captured Cheese, he then looks around for a good broadcasting spot, eventually settling on the town observatory, which is located on the side of a mountain. He starts his journey toward it while Mac and Madame Foster are stuck at the courthouse. Madame Foster is still mad about the ruling in her sandwich case, and when it turns out that she'll have to go to court again to get the bus back, she only gets angrier. So angry is she, in fact, that when she ends up in front of the same judge, yet another outburst lands her in contempt of court, something not helped by the fact that she then tries to attack the judge. While Mac and Madame Foster are having no luck at getting the bus back, Wilt is having slightly better luck at finding Eduardo. Of course, in his case, it's not so hard, as he just has to find the source of some chaos downtown. A still loopy Eduardo is the one causing it, although in this case it's everybody else taking his overly affectionate actions as those of a rampaging monster. This leads to an awkward conversation between Eduardo and Wilt which ends when Eduardo sees more people and wants to give them all kisses. This leads to a chase with people running from Eduardo, who is being chased by Wilt. This chase leads them past a parked patrol car, which brings up the rear upon seeing the commotion. Frankie, meanwhile, is wandering around town looking for Cheese, Eduardo, and Bloo, and lamenting the bad decision to pick up Cheese that got her into this mess. At that moment, a loud announcement about how the aliens should come get some cheese splits the air, and Frankie realizes where Bloo and Cheese are: in the observatory. She then proceeds to climb up the mountain and finds that Bloo has tied up two scientists, taken over the observatory controls, made sure Cheese can't run off, and is broadcasting over the city with the bus radio. Wordlessly and angrily, she grabs Cheese and the radio and sets off to take Cheese home over Bloo's protests. Then, in perhaps the only stroke of good luck for her today, she is dragged away from the observatory by Cheese just before the police show up. By the time Frankie finally gets Cheese home to Louise, night has fallen and she is dog-tired. She is battered and bruised, with a possum clinging to her back, and Cheese being held in a trash can. When Cheese is released, he starts bouncing around Louise's living room, yelling "Gotta go" once again. At this point, Frankie only needs to know one thing: where does Cheese have to go? Unfortunately for her, it seems that this is a mystery to all but Cheese (and perhaps even to him); Louise only knows that sometimes, Cheese has just gotta go. At this point, Cheese runs out of the apartment, but Frankie is too weary to chase him again. Her phone then rings, and she answers to find her grandmother has gotten into another predicament. She sadly wanders down from Louise's apartment, heading home to get some rest before the next day starts. As it turns out, almost everyone is in jail, and Madame Foster has just used a phone call to tell Frankie to pick them up. Wilt, meanwhile, is busy comforting Eduardo, whose anesthetic high has disappeared and been replaced with shame over the fact that everyone saw his tushy and knows he is fat. Bloo is still overcome with delusions of grandeur, sure that he saved the day and people just don't know it yet. Soon, the cell door opens and Jackie Khones and Coco are pushed in by the policeman, who now has a black eye. According to Jackie, they are there because the policeman expected Mr. Khones to buy all three of them sandwiches rather than him paying for one himself–a presumption that lead Jackie to punch the cop. Up at the observatory, meanwhile, things seem to have gotten back to normal. Of course, the scientists are still confused as to why anyone would do something so stupid as to try and contact space with a ham radio, as something like that would have no chance of working. However, at that moment, a signal comes in from outer space that, when deciphered, is a repeated chant of "Cheese." It seems as if Bloo's plan to contact the aliens did work; however, as an attempt to scare them off, it may have failed utterly, as the aliens are coming and they want their cheese. In the credits, Frankie is about to leave Foster's in her grandma's car while speaking to her on the phone, telling her that she's coming to pick her up from jail, when Cheese dashes by still saying, "Gotta go!" But this time, she doesn't go after him, as she doesn't want a repeat of the last incident. Trivia *Mr. Herriman is absent in this episode. *Starting with this episode, the show's intro has a much more angular look. *In Madame Foster's court case, the only people present were Wilt, Madame Foster, Jackie Khones and the judge. It is a federal law that several of the city's citizens be present there (jury duty). *This was the first episode produced in 2007. *This is the first episode for the rest of the series to be originally made in 16:9 widescreen which is different than the 4:3 fullscreen version of Good Wilt Hunting zoomed into widescreen. *These are the reasons why the characters went to jail: **'Bloo': The most guilty. He illegally used a space observatory intercom to call out for aliens to take Cheese away. As well as tying up the scientists. **'Mac': No reason. Possibly because he was with Madame Foster, and possibly as he was holding Madame Foster to stop her from attack the judge, the officers to come to the courtroom thought that Mac was fighting with Madame Foster and he was accused of contempt of court too. **'Eduardo': He was unknowingly causing city-wide panic and overall creating a public disturbance by kissing random citizens. **'Wilt': He was seen with Eduardo. The police probably thought he was chasing the people too. **'Coco': She was with Khones, and possibly she encouraged or provoked Jackie to punch the policeman when the argument get worse. **'Jackie Khones': Punched a policeman in the eye when the policeman wanted him to buy him a sandwich. **'Madame Foster': She commited contempt of court to insult to the judge when he said a sarcastic commentary about the lost lawsuit in that jackie khones sued her for ate a sandwich. And also for attempt of physical aggresion against the judge after that he ordered her arrest. **Also, if you analyze the facts, several of the characters were arrested because Bloo, as his actions caused indirectly that some of the characters ends in troubles and arrested: ***Mac and Madame Foster: due the actions of Bloo of take cheese and abandoned Eduadro, the group should took a time to think about a plan to find them, causing that they spend some minutes in a "no parking zone", causing that their bus was towed, making that Mac and Madame Foster should return to the courtroom to retrieve the bus. But as Madame Foster was still angry for lost the lawsuit and that the judge say a sarcastic commentary regarding it, she insulted the judge, commiting contempt of court, causing that the judge ordered her arrest and also mac was arrested by possibly be accused of attack madam Foster to contain her when she try to attack the judge. ***Wilt and Eduardo: due that the Bloo neglected Eduardo when he supposely should watch him, Eduardo escaped to the streets, scaring to the people and causing panic, making that wilt comes to stop him before he could something that he regret. But both were seen by policemen, bringing as consequence that both ends arrested. *There are wikis for all of the Invaded series. These wikis are: **http://fhif.wikia.com/ -> Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Wiki. **http://ed.wikia.com/ -> Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki. **http://mygympartneramonkey.wikia.com -> My Gym Partner's a Monkey Wiki **http://camplazlo.wikia.com/ -> Camp Lazlo Wiki **http://grimadventures.wikia.com/ -> The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Wiki. *This episode premiered on the exact same date Spider Man 3 was released in theatres. *In this episode, Cheese said "Gotta Go" more than 545 times. **Cheese says "Noooo!" once, but other than that, the only thing he says is "Gotta Go". *This is the second and final episode that does not feature or take place at Foster's. The first was "Infernal Slumber." However, Foster's is seen in the credits. *Fred Fred Burger from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy can be seen in the jury. Cultural References *Bloo's tabloid newspaper says "Werewolves in London" on it. This is a reference to Warren Zevon's song, "Werewolves of London." The newspaper's name, the World Weekly News, is a play off the Weekly World News, a weekly newspaper that had outrageous fictional stories. It ceased publication in 2007. The werewolf also resembles Wilt when he turned into a werewolf in Mac's movie, in One False Movie and would later replay in a flashback in the Halloween episode Nightmare on Wilson Way. *One of the scientists strongly resembles the fictional character Napoleon Dynamite. *The title parodies one of Mystery Science Theatre 3000's really bad movies, Monster A Go-Go. *When Frankie went to pick up Coco and Eduardo from the dentist, Loud Kiddington from Histeria! can be seen. *The observatory seen the this episode is similar to the observatory seen in another one of creator Craig McCracken's shows, The Powerpuff Girls. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Cheese